Till The Last One
by Velvet Vouz
Summary: "What would you do if you had a thousand paper cranes?" "I'd keep it. Because it's okay to be selfish sometimes." Kou x Futaba. Image not by me.


HELLO MAH PEEPS! WUZZUP!

I have this urge to write an angst fic, I don't even—well yeah. NOT A READER INSERT THIS TIME *ceeeeelebrate good time c'mon!* I feel happy right now *cries tears of joy*

Disclaiming Ao Haru Ride now. Sobs.

ENJOY!

—**XxXxX—**

He was sick; she knew that all too well.

Ever since his mother died, he was not the same person she once knew. He isn't as gullible. He isn't as open. But, he was still Kou.

She was sick; he didn't even know.

She won't say. Not Yuuri or Shouko knows. She wants to hide it till the right time comes.

—**XxXxX—**

"Hey Kou! The midsummer festival is coming soon! I thought it would make up for last time…" Futaba started on the way back from school.

"Oh. Is it really?" his answer was plain. It was numb and dull.

The rest of the way back was just filled with useless words. "oh the sky looks nice" "such a cute cat!" "it's getting cold, isn't it?" her useless words.

He wasn't mad. He was still remembering the past, that's all. She knew Kou wasn't a big fan of talking, but she definitely knew he was never going to use it. So she had this brilliant idea, because it's to make her happy, and also him.

—**XxXxX—**

**The first**

"Here you go, Kou!" she handed it to him with both arms stretched out.

"What for?"

"Just because!"

—**XxXxX—**

**The 90th**

She gave another one. Again.

He stopped asking, even though he didn't know what it was for. All she said was _"It was going to be my turn soon!_" so he stopped wondering after the 50th one, even though he was curious, he stopped for the best.

—**XxXxX—**

**The hundredth**

"You should stop." He said. He saw the bruises, and cuts on her tiny fingers. He couldn't bear to see it, why does she insist on doing so?

"I won't!" Fire in her eyes. "Because I want to see you happy. I want to make it to the end to make your wish come true."

"What wish?"

"Umm…your future wish!" She smiled. She can only smile.

—**XxXxX—**

**The 900****th**

She's almost finished; herself and his present.

"What do you think?" she asked "Touma-kun said it was better than the rest."

"It's the same." he said.

"Mmm…I guess so— it won't matter in the end after all!"

He started to wonder again. He got his curiosity get the best of him for just a moment.

—**XxXxX—**

He was waiting for the last. It was the 999th now; of course he was waiting for the last.

She didn't come to school. She wasn't at home. So he let his curiosity get the best of him for good.

"She's in the hospital right now." Her mother stated on the phone. He called her phone, thinking she would answer. "Haven't she told you yet? She was due for a surgery. A brain surgery." Futaba's mother explained briefly how she fell down the stairs. Pathetic, really. "She said she was in a hurry to meet someone…a festival I think—but it was canceled…I don't even know why." her voiced cracked.

"_Hey Kou! The midsummer festival is coming soon! I thought it would make up for last time…"_

"_Here you go, Kou!"_

"_What for?"_

"_Just because!" _

"_I won't! Because I want to see you happy. I want to make it to the end to make your wish come true."_

He remembered. He realized. He wasn't going to let another one of his most cherished person leave him. Not again.

—**XxXxX—**

"_Hey Kou…don't you ever feel like you want to be a kid again? You know, to be happy about practically everything" she sipped her soda._

"_Well…it beats being a teen that gets pissed about everything, eh?" he turned his head towards her way._

_She stirred her brain. He was an odd fellow._

"_You're such a weird person, you know that?" Her eyes looked directly to his. "It feels like you're hiding something from others…why are you like that?"_

_It took a while before he answered. "It's not that I'm hiding something. I'm just a guy that always listens to their stories because I'm waiting when they'll listen to mine." He stared at the street behind the glass in front of him._

"_Then tell them your story!" she looked at him with worried eyes. He doesn't dare to look back._

"_They're too preoccupied with their own. Why bother? All I can do is smile." He finally looked back, smiling; hiding his own feelings even if he is a guy._

_She stared down at the high table. She sunk and looked at the heavy traffic across. "I feel for you…"_

"_Everybody does." She looked back at him. "Until they start telling me 'I know how you feel.'" His eyes were hot._

_There was a brief silence. "Hey Kou…what would you do if you had a thousand paper cranes?" she hesitantly asked._

"_I'd keep it." His voice not trembling. "Because it's okay to be selfish sometimes."_

_She stared at him, wide eyed._

"_You know what? Let's go to the upcoming festival. To make up for last time on junior high." He turned the spinning chair towards her._

_She was back to her usual self again. He was more than relieved. "S-Sure!"_

—**XxXxX—**

**The thousandth**

He ran all the way to the hospital. He hoped he wasn't too late. He wanted her to give him the last one. He wanted her to smile again. He wanted to make it up to her again; to go to the festival with her. He wasn't going to lose her because he regretted the day he said 'I can't make it'.

Not long after, he arrived. He asked the nurse where her room is and made a dash for it.

She was asleep. The doctors say that she will be alright, but something will be missing from her; her memories. The doctors left the room, leaving only him, and an unconscious Futaba.

He held her hand, hoping her memories of him won't go away. He looked at her bedside table and found a note.

_To Kou_

He hesitantly opened it, and read it in the silent room.

_If you're reading this, then you've found me! I'm sorry for not telling you…I was just worried on what you might say. Heheh I'm such an idiot._

_I heard what the doctors said…that chances are, my memories will be gone…but it's okay! Because they said it will come back gradually!_

_Oh if you're wondering where the last one is, it's near the lamp. Do you like it? I made it as best as I can, since it's the last one! I hope that you'll find what your wish is._

_But—what will you do now that you have a thousand paper cranes? ;D_

"_Hey Kou…what would you do if you had a thousand paper cranes?"_

"_I'd keep it. Because it's okay to be selfish sometimes."_

_I'll see you soon!_

_-Futaba_

He picked up the last paper crane. It was neatly folded with a sunny pattern. "I'll keep it…" His voice trembling. "Because I want to be selfish right now…" A tear trickled down his cheeks.

—**XxXxX—**

It was a year after that incident. He kept the cranes in his room, as well as her letter.

He walked through the halls like he normally would. He ignored her ever since, afraid his heart would hurt if he met her eyes. He even asked her friends to not say a word, because it was for the best. That is…until…

BUMP

"A-akh— oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" It was her.

He couldn't say a word.

She paused in her movement and hesitantly asked like she always would, "O-oh…I'm sorry…have we met before? I feel like I've seen you before…" she placed a finger on her lips.

He snickered. "Don't we all?" she gave out a hint of flush pink on her cheeks.

He decided it was time. He won't let go anymore, because there's still a chance that her memories will comeback.

"Hey, I heard there's a festival coming up. Wanna come?"

"_You know what? Let's go to the upcoming festival. To make up for last time on junior high."_

"I'd…love to…"

"_S-Sure!"_

—**XxXxX—**

DONE YEAH HAHAHA how was it? Reviews pleaaaase /heartspam/ sorry if it's ooc or weird…go easy please? No flames! Thanks!


End file.
